You Are My Greatest Fear
by Meuline
Summary: Maura est en danger et Jane ne peut rien faire. Arrivera-t-elle à faire face à sa plus grande peur ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello les gens ! Petite histoire qui m'a traversé l'esprit hier. Je tiens tout de même à signaler que je n'ai pas écrit depuis très longtemps, donc désolé si c'est nul ^^

* * *

 **\- Tenez les enfants, vos cafés !** Lança la matriarche Rizzoli en déposant 2 tasses sur la table.

 **\- Merci Ma !** Répondirent-ils en cœurs.

L'équipe n'avait pas d'affaire en cours, alors Jane et Frankie avaient décidés de faire une pause dans la paperasse pour prendre un café bien mérité. La charge de travail n'était pas énorme non plus pour les autres services. C'était comme ci la chaleur de l'été avait découragés les cambrioleurs et autre tueurs en série. Jane ne s'étonna donc pas de voir autant de gens à la cafétéria de la BPD. Tout était calme, enfin, aussi calme qu'une cafétéria de commissariat pouvait l'être, quand toutes les radios des uniformes se mirent à grésiller en même temps.

 _ **Fsshh… Appel à toutes les unités…Fsshh…des coups de feu ont été entendus au centre des vétérans…Fsshh… 5989 Lenox Street. Je répète, des coups de feu ont été entendus au centre des vétérans…Fsshh… 5989 Lenox Street.**_

Jane n'avait pas bougée, regardant fixement sa tasse de café. Elle vit du coin de l'œil une équipe d'uniforme partir, surement pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un canular. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration puis expira lentement pour se calmer.

 _Tout va bien. Ce n'est probablement que des pétards allumés par un groupe de jeunes qui n'ont rien d'autre à foutre_ pensa-t-elle. _Il n'y a pas de psychopathe armé jusqu'aux dents voulant faire un carnage au centre des vétérans._

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard de son frère, lui demandant silencieusement si elle allait bien. Elle lui offrit un faible sourire, n'ayant pas le courage de jouer la comédie.

 **\- Hey, ça va aller. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien**. Dit-il en prenant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne.

Une demi-heure plus tard, n'ayant pas eu plus d'informations, Jane et Frankie décidèrent de remonter à la criminelle pour terminer leurs rapports. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la cafétéria. Ils croisèrent Korsak dans le hall du commissariat.

 **\- Hey. Tu as entendu l'appel radio ?** Demanda le jeune Rizzoli

 **\- Ouais. Je suis persuadé que ce n'est qu'une bande de jeune avec des pétards ou quelque chose du même type.**

 **\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Faut quand même être débile pour faire ça devant un bâtiment militaire.** Répondit la brune, même si au fond d'elle, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 **\- Oh, tu sais, les jeunes de nos jours. Ils n'ont plus tou…**

 _ **Fsshh…Central, ici Patrouille 3. Nous avons besoin de renforts au centre des vétérans…Fsshh…**_

 _ **Fsshh…Que se passe-t-il Patrouille 3 ?...Fsshh…**_

 _ **Fsshh…Un individu a prit des personnes en otages. On s'est fait tirer dessus. Cruz est blessé !…Fsshh**_

La brunette n'attendit pas la fin de la discussion et s'élança hors du commissariat ses collègues sur les talons. Arrivés devant la voiture, elle fut bloquée contre la portière par son frère.

 **\- Lâche-moi !** Cria-t-elle.

 **\- Bordel Jane ! Pourquoi veux-tu aller là-bas ? Cette affaire ne nous concerne même pas.**

Elle tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son frère mais n'y parvint pas. Elle lui jeta son regard _« tu as trois seconde pour me lâcher sinon je cogne »_ , mais Frankie ne relâcha pas la pression. Elle regarda ensuite son ancien coéquipier, cherchant un appui mais se heurta à un mur.

 _Sympa… Merci du soutient !_

 **\- Maura**

 **\- Quoi Maura ?**

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, ils perdaient du temps nom de dieu ! Elle voulait juste se rendre sur place, faire taire son angoisse grandissante. Voyant que garder le silence ne ferait pas avancer schmilblick, elle lâcha la bombe.

 **\- Maura est là-bas.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas en état de conduire.**

Les garçons se regardèrent avant d'hocher légèrement la tête. Korsak prit les clés des mains de Jane et prit la place du conducteur, tendit que Jane prenait place à l'avant et Frankie à l'arrière. La voiture démarra dans un crissement de pneu avant de filer à toute allure, sirène hurlante vers Lenox Street. Durant le trajet, Jane avait tentée d'appeler plusieurs fois la blonde mais tombait toujours sur la messagerie. Ils arrivèrent sur place en dix minutes, son inquiétude monta d'un cran lorsqu'elle vit les impacts de balles sur la voiture de patrouille ainsi que sur la devanture du bâtiment.

Elle n'attendit pas que Korsak arrête la voiture, elle défit sa ceinture, ouvrit la portière et sauta du véhicule se ruant le plus vite possible vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

 **\- Frankie, rattrape-la !** Ordonna le plus vieux.

Le brun sauta à son tour de la voiture et courut à la suite de sa sœur en lui hurlant de s'arrêter. Plus que quelques mètres et elle serait en mesure d'atteindre la porte. Ils n'urent le temps que de faire quelques pas, qu'une énorme explosion venant du bâtiment retentit. Jane se retrouva propulsée en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion et heurta violement le sol. Frankie, lui, s'en tira un peu mieux.

Ils se relevèrent le plus vite possible en toussant à cause de la fumée et furent rejoint par Korsak qui se protégeait des débris tombant au sol.

 **\- Non, non, non, non…MAURA !** Hurla-t-elle à s'en décrocher les poumons.

Elle voulu se précipiter à l'intérieur pour secourir son amie mais fut stoppé une nouvelle fois par son frère qui lui encercla la taille et la tira en arrière pour la mettre à l'abri. Elle se débâtit comme une diablesse : personne ne pouvait arrêter Jane Rizzoli quand elle était dans cet état, pas même son frère. A force de gesticuler dans tous les sens, elle donna un coup de coude au jeune homme, qui surprit, relâcha sa prise, ce qui lui permit de se libérer et de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

 **\- JANE !**

Les deux hommes la regardèrent entrer dans l'édifice mais ne firent aucuns mouvements pour la rattraper. Au loin, ils entendirent les sirènes des secours qui arrivaient.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Voila pour le 1e chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^**

Réponses au reviews :

 **PoneyArcEnCiel :** Hey oui, premier chapitre et on part direct sur les chapeaux de roue ^^. Concernant Maura, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre )

 **Karen :** Pas de panique, aucuns personnages ne va, normalement, mourir :p

 **Rizzles67 :** Voici la suite tant attendue

* * *

Les secours étaient rapidement arrivés sur les lieux de l'explosion, le pâté de maison avait été évacué et les rues bloquées par la police. Les pompiers travaillaient d'arrache pied pour retrouver d'éventuels survivant.

Jane se trouvait à l'arrière d'une ambulance, une couverture sur les épaules, le visage noirci sur lequel quelques coupures étaient visibles. Frankie et Korsak s'étaient retrouvés près de leur voiture pour faire le point sur les informations qu'ils avaient pu récupérer.

 **\- J'espère que le Doc n'était pas à l'intérieur. Jane ne s'en remettra jamais.**

 **\- Il faut qu'on lui parle. Il faut absolument qu'on sache ce que Maura faisait ici.**

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc vers l'ambulance dans laquelle se trouvait leur collègue. Ils ne savaient pas par où commencer et ne voulaient surtout pas la brusquer après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécue, mais ils devaient avancer dans l'enquête.

 **\- Comment tu te sens sœurette ?**

 **\- Bien.** Répondit-elle mécaniquement. _Physiquement, ca peut aller. Mentalement par contre…_ **Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?**

 **\- Cruz et Jefferson, de la Patrouille 3, vont bien. Ils ont réussis à sortir du bâtiment avec l'aide de…** Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans son résumé, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait divulguer cette information. Il jeta un coup d'œil au plus âgé qui lui intima d'un mouvement de tête de continuer. **Ils ont réussis à sortir du bâtiment avec l'aide du Lieutenant-Colonel Jones. Casey leur a montré une issue de secours et ils l'ont aidés à sortir compte tenu de son… état. Ils sont à l'hôpital, Cruz s'est pris une balle dans le bras mais son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé. Frost est partit recueillir leur déposition.**

La brune resta de marbre. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse que les rookies aillent bien. Elle était même fière de leur comportement et du self contrôle dont ils avaient fait preuve dans ce genre de situation. Curieusement, l'état de Casey lui importait peu.

 _Je veux juste savoir comment va Maura. Je veux juste la voir et pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras._

 **\- Jane, nous avons besoin de savoir ce que Maura faisait ici.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait parler à Casey, ça devait concerner son opération.** Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer Maura en tant que potentielle victime.

Elle leva les yeux vers son ancien coéquipier, attendant la suite de ce que les garçons avaient pu récupérer comme informations pendant qu'elle se faisait soigner.

 **\- La bombe n'était pas très puissante, mais elle a quand même endommagé la structure de l'immeuble. Les pompiers tentent de consolider la structure et de rechercher d'éventuels survivants. L'accès au bâtiment est donc interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre.** Termina Korsak en faisant les gros yeux à la jeune femme.

 **\- Donc, on n'a strictement rien ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que plus nous attendrons et plus les preuves seront compromises, si il reste encore des preuves.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dis que nous n'avions rien.** Sourit l'homme aux cheveux gris. **J'ai discuté avec le chef des pompiers, de ce qu'il a pu voir, la bombe est artisanale : une cocotte-minute, de la poudre et des petits objets comme des clous, des écrous, des fragments métalliques etc… La bombe n'avait pas pour but de détruire le bâtiment mais de faire un maximum de blessés.**

 **\- Et concernant le suspect ? Vous avez réussi à avoir des informations ?** Demanda-t-elle, reprenant son rôle de Détective.

 **\- Non, pas pour l'instant. Des témoins disent avoir vu un jeune homme entrer juste avant les coups de feu mais ils ne peuvent pas le décrire avec précision. J'ai vu qu'il y avait des caméras, j'ai demandé à Frost de s'en occuper.**

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par les pompiers sortant un corps du bâtiment. Jane se retrouva rapidement sur ses pieds, la couverture étroitement serré autour de ses épaules. Elle tenta de se rapprocher du corps mais fut stoppé par son frère. Ce fut Korsak qui se dirigea vers les secouristes.

 **\- Bonjour, Capitaine Korsak de la police criminelle de Boston. Avez-vous pu identifier la victime ?**

Il fut emmené un peu à l'écart par un homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux clairs.

 **\- Je suis le Lieutenant Briggs, je suis responsable de l'équipe de secours. La victime est un homme de race blanche, dans la quarantaine. Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ?**

 **\- Est-ce qu'il y a des survivants ?**

 **\- Désolé de vous dire cela mais en quoi ça vous regarde ? A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas le genre de cas traités par la criminelle.**

 **\- Ecoutez, nous pensons qu'une de nos collègues était à l'intérieur au moment de l'explosion. J'ai besoin de savoir, s'il vous plait.**

Briggs regarda l'homme en face de lui et vit l'angoisse dans son regard. Il baissa la tête et lança faiblement **Je suis désolé, il n'y a aucun survivants.** Ils discutèrent encore quelques instantsavant que Briggs ne prenne congé et retourne vers ses hommes.

Les Rizzolis regardaient leur collègue discuter avec le pompier. Leur angoisse augmenta d'un cran quand ils le virent baisser la tête et poser sa main sur l'épaule de Korsak. Jane se sentie de plus en plus mal, la peur lui broyant les entrailles. Korsak revint vers eux quelques minutes plus tard, le visage sombre.

 **\- Le corps qu'ils viennent de sortir est celui d'un homme de race blanche. Ils l'ont identifié, il s'agit du Dr James Bacal.**

Le frère et la sœur soufflèrent de soulagement. Frankie serra la main de sa sœur dans la sienne en lui souriant timidement. Il y avait encore une chance pour que Maura ne soit pas sur la liste des victimes. Si ça se trouve, elle n'était même pas présente lors de l'explosion. Elle était peut être partie plus tôt ?

 **\- Les pompiers ont également trouvés le corps d'une femme, blonde, la trentaine, dans les 1m65.**

 **\- Est-ce que c'est…** Commença le plus jeune sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

 **\- Ils ont retrouvé un badge sur elle. Docteur Maura Isles. Jane, je suis vraiment désolé.**

Jane ferma les yeux et tenta de refouler ses larmes. _Non... Tout est faux. Je suis dans un putain de cauchemar, je vais me réveiller et Maura sera à coté de moi. Rien n'est réel. Respire. Maura est en sécurité et bien vivante._

Comme pour contredire ses pensées, le groupe de secouristes sortit du bâtiment avec un autre corps. Lorsqu'elle vit les cheveux brun doré dépassant de sous le drap, la réalité la heurta de plein fouet, lui coupant la respiration. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids, elle s'écroula au sol, puis le noir total.

 _Elle est morte. Maura est morte._

* * *

 **Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, si il y a des choses qui vous gêne et si vous avez des demandes particulières pour les prochains chapitres.**

 **Je pensais ne faire que 2 ou 3 chapitres mais après réflexion, ça sera peut être 6 ou 7. Je vais essayer de poster le 3e chapitre avant de partir en vacances car l'accès au net la-bas est assez compliqué ^^"**

 **Sinon, pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, Rizzoli &Isles vient d'être prolongé pour une 7e saison!**


End file.
